


Be As Loud As The Hell You Want

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: (I admit it's excessive but oh well), Aftercare, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Declarations Of Love, Endearments, Ice Play, Insecure Tony, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Tony, Subspace, blushing Tony, dom bucky, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Tony let out a surprised moan when Bucky bit down at the juncture between neck and shoulder.  Bucky grinned, nipping the spot once more.  “There we go, that’s what I like to hear.  Be loud baby, there’s no one here but me.”(In response to an anon's prompt on tumblr: "would you write some more subspace tony, who is kinda embarrassed by all the noises he makes and his body reactions? while the other person (rhodey? bucky?) just adores it?")





	Be As Loud As The Hell You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same verse as my other sub Tony/Dom Bucky fic, for those of you who've read it! If not, head on over, I'm rather proud of that one! ^-^ Hope this one is worth the wait darling anon, sorry it took so long! ^^;;;;; It's [here](http://echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com/post/163061578516/be-as-loud-as-the-hell-you-want) on my tumblr as well!
> 
> Big thanks to [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress) for beta'ing! Much appreciated! (Also title is from the [Avenue Q song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5sgPK_Bm2g). I haven't seen the musical, but this song randomly came to mind as I was thinking of titles yesterday haha).

Another whimper made its way to Bucky’s ears, the thighs over his shoulders shaking with need. He smirked against the soft skin that he had just been sucking at, kissing the hickey that he’d left there. Leaning up on one elbow, Bucky nipped at another spot on Tony’s inner thigh, grinning when he saw the man biting his lower lip to keep from making another sound.

Laying open-mouthed kisses along his stomach, Bucky leant over to mark the same trail on Tony’s other thigh; all whilst keeping his eyes on the gorgeous man that was laid out before him. Tony’s brown curls were plastered to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks flushed pink beneath the black blindfold that Bucky had slipped on over his eyes. He’d had plans for his sub that he had needed it for, but had then gotten distracted by Tony’s alluring body just after placing the new ring around his cock. And could anyone blame him?

Muscles gleaming with sweat, biceps tense as he strained to keep his hands up next to his head just as Bucky had told him. Sure, they had soft handcuffs that they both enjoyed using at times, but Bucky knew that Tony could be good for him. The way he melted into the mattress whenever Bucky murmured, “My good boy,” against his hip made his heart soar.

It had actually been Tony that had come to Bucky this time, pulling him into the bedroom so shyly that afternoon, before asking if Bucky would bring him under. He’d been a little concerned at first, mostly because Tony hadn’t seemed stressed at all…but then, what if Bucky had just been oblivious and Tony had been suffering these past few days, waiting for him to realize and to bring him down so he could finally relax? Tony had quickly clarified for him, clearly seeing where his thoughts had been going, but still unable to look him in the eye as he’d said, “No, I’m fine, um. I just – just want to go down. Just want you to help me feel good.”

And how could Bucky deny his boyfriend anything when he was being so sweet like that? Bucky had nearly teared up at the fact that Tony was trusting him with such a vulnerable side of himself, coming to him because he wanted to go into his subspace and knowing that Bucky would take care of him while he was there. Bucky had covered his reaction quickly, hauling Tony in for a kiss that he knew usually left him breathless, before leading him down to the bed.

And now here they were. Bucky was snapped out of his thoughts when a foot suddenly slid up his side, twitching away reflexively when it tickled against his bare skin. He looked back up at Tony’s face, unable to help the sappy smile that he felt on his face when he saw the small grin on Tony’s. “Feeling playful baby?” Bucky asked, raising himself onto both his elbows now.

He grinned again when Tony’s smile grew, the other foot trailing over Bucky’s back as it tried to find another ticklish spot. Bucky gripped Tony’s thigh in his metal hand, his fingers digging into the usual sensitive spot that never failed to drive Tony insane. On cue, Tony gasped out a laugh. “No please, _ah_ , stop!” Bucky tightened his grip a little, widening his grin when another peal of laughter left Tony’s lips.

When Tony’s face then started to turn red from the force of his laughter, Bucky loosened his grip and he watched for a moment as Tony caught his breath, panting heavily but with a helpless smile still on his face. Using the hold that he still had on Tony’s thigh, Bucky left a soft kiss beside his knee and his beautiful sub giggled weakly at the sensation, still recovering from before as he lifted his other leg around Bucky’s shoulder; to try and pull him forward.

Leaving a trail of kisses up Tony’s stomach, Bucky paused to show extra love to the scars that were radiating from the reactor. Tony whined again at that, a soft and pitched cry, and Bucky knew that it was borne from some of Tony’s insecurities. Despite Bucky’s constant reassurances and love, Tony struggled to look at his scars in any kind of good light. To Bucky though, it was proof of his strength, of how far he had come since receiving the wound that had left him with these marks. Something that Tony had said about the scars around Bucky’s arm actually, and yet Tony still couldn’t see the hypocrisy when he insulted his own image and cursed his scars on bad days.

Leaving one last kiss to Tony’s left pectoral, Bucky crawled forward once again to finally hover over the blindfold he’d placed there. Tony was tilting his head up expectantly and, knowing what he wanted, Bucky captured those lovely lips in a kiss, relishing in the gasp that Tony let out when their cocks slid against each other.

Leaning over to pull gently at Tony’s earlobe with his teeth, Bucky whispered, “I’m sorry, was I boring you down there? Should I,” Bucky paused to lay another kiss on Tony’s lips. “Turn it up a notch?”

Tony shivered when Bucky allowed his voice to drop with his last comment, but otherwise kept still in anticipation. Bucky rocked forward again, leaving a kiss on Tony’s jaw when he arched into him, only letting a soft sigh slip out. “Let me hear you doll, you don’t have to be quiet with me,” Bucky said softly, sitting up to kneel between Tony’s legs.

Tony whined at the loss of Bucky’s warmth above him, _clearly_ wanting to reach out to him, but keeping his hands by his head. “Good, you’re being such a good sub for me darling.” Tony’s cheeks turned red again, the flush spreading to the tips of Tony’s ears as well to Bucky’s absolute delight. Bucky couldn’t resist pecking another kiss on Tony’s lips, before leaning back up again.

Tony’s cock was straining for attention, precum slowly leaking down towards the ring that was holding him back from the edge. When Bucky had been teasing Tony with kisses and hickeys between his legs, Tony had whined desperately each time Bucky got close to it. It was dark with arousal, and Bucky couldn’t help but lick his lips, wanting to duck in and get a taste. But he still had his Plans to go through with.

Leaning over to their bedside table, Bucky reached into the bowl he’d put there after putting the blindfold on Tony. Ice cubes clinked quietly against each other when Bucky’s fingers pushed them into motion. He could see Tony tilt his head at the sound, lips pursing slightly as he tried to identify the noise.

He used his flesh hand to take out an ice cube, knowing how quickly his metal hand cooled down and not wanting to give Tony such an extreme cold shock during this. Bucky lowered the ice cube until it was a few inches over Tony’s chest, letting the warmth from his body melt it slowly. A few drops fell onto Tony, Bucky moving his hand slightly with each one, and Tony gasped at the new sensation.

Lowering the cube even more, Bucky ever so gently trailed it around the arc reactor. Tony pushed his chest up, panting as Bucky continued moving his hand down Tony’s stomach. The cube melted by the time he finished making a figure eight on Tony’s torso, then leaned down to lick from his belly button to the reactor. _Again_ , Tony cut off his high moan before Bucky could fully enjoy it.

Running his hand through Tony’s hair, Bucky got a grip on the back of his head and pulled slightly. Tony gasped, keening when Bucky licked up a drop of sweat trickling down his neck. Mouthing at the warm skin, sucking another mark into Tony’s shoulder, Bucky asked, “What did I say about keeping quiet?”

Tony let out a surprised moan when Bucky bit down at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Bucky grinned, nipping the spot once more. “There we go, that’s what I like to hear. Be loud baby, there’s no one here but me.” Tony’s cheeks grew red again, but he nodded slowly when Bucky released his hair.

Reaching over for another ice cube, Bucky circled it around Tony’s nipple this time. Tony cried out, fingers clenching at the pillow under his head. Dragging the ice towards Tony’s other nipple, Bucky circled it until the nub was hard, ducking down immediately to suck at it. Tony nearly pushed Bucky over with how far he arched his back, chest heaving underneath Bucky’s mouth.

Then Bucky brought the melting ice cube back to the nipple he’d been sucking at, trailing it around as he lavished Tony’s other nipple now. “ _Oh!_ ” Bucky smirked, every noise he could get out of Tony a victory. His darling sub had been hurt far too much when he was younger, and now Bucky was doing his damnedest to make up for that.

Nearly knocking over the bowl in his attempt to get another ice cube, Bucky dragged it back down Tony’s stomach, his tongue following the path soon after. The cube was small enough that Bucky left it on Tony’s belly button, letting it melt and licking up the trails of water that trickled down. By the time it was fully melted, the floodgates had opened, and Tony’s moans were coming nonstop.

One drop of water passed closely to Tony’s cock, red and hard as ever, and Bucky slowly dragged his tongue across Tony’s hip. Tony’s hands flew down to rest on the sides of Bucky’s head, frantic whines leaving his lips at having Bucky so close to where he really wanted the attention. Where Bucky had been purposely neglecting until now.

“Hands,” Bucky said gruffly, Tony’s dick in front of him twitching when his warm breath reached it. Tony whined desperately, his fingers tightening slightly in Bucky’s hair. “ _Hands_ , Tony.”

Tony let out a choked sob, but dropped his hands from Bucky’s hair to the sheets beside his hips. Bucky nuzzled the side of Tony’s cock, lips brushing against it ever so gently. “ _Hnnngh_.” Tony’s knuckles turned white, arms straining to stay in place where Bucky had told him. Bucky left a kiss on the head of Tony’s cock, provoking another sob, then hauled himself up to be level with Tony’s face again.

Laying himself down over Tony’s body, taking care not to put too much pressure on his chest, Bucky carefully pushed the blindfold from Tony’s eyes. He gently pecked the still closed eyelids, peppering the rest of Tony’s face with kisses until those brown eyes were looking at him again.

Smiling down at Tony, Bucky whispered, “Hi there doll.” Brushing an errant curl behind Tony’s ear, Bucky’s smile grew when Tony turned his head to kiss Bucky’s metal wrist. “You’ve been so good for me, you know that right?”

Tony flushed, squirming underneath Bucky until he gently took hold of Tony’s chin, bringing him up for a slow, wet kiss. Tony gasped for breath in the moments when Bucky released his lips to change angles, moaning when Bucky ever so slowly ground against Tony’s hips.

Practically forcing himself to stop kissing Tony, Bucky took a moment to take in the shiny, swollen lips, eyes still slightly wet with tears from all the teasing, and cheeks still flushed red. “Beautiful sub,” he said, nuzzling his nose against Tony’s, indulging his sub’s love for these small gestures. “So good for me, and good subs get what they want.”

Tony’s eyes lit up, pupils blown wide, and he rocked his hips up against Bucky. Bucky chuckled lowly, running his hands down Tony’s side to his legs. Kissing Tony’s collarbone, he pulled Tony’s legs up and over his hips, holding him secure as he slowly rolled them over.

Running his metal hand underneath Tony’s ass, Bucky carefully slipped a finger into Tony’s hole. He was already wet from when Bucky had opened him up slowly, gently, earlier before getting distracted with marking Tony’s legs and hips. He coaxed Tony back open, making it up to three fingers in no time, and slid them back out when Tony started riding his fingers.

Tony’s pout at the loss was short-lived, eyelashes fluttering as Bucky’s cock nudged against his hole instead. Using one hand to hold himself steady, Bucky gripped Tony’s hip and slowly pulled him down onto his cock. Tony groaned, a noise from deep inside, when Bucky bottomed out in him. His head had fallen back at one point, eyes closed as he adjusted to being full and stretched around Bucky.

Bucky reached out to grab Tony’s wrists, bringing them down until Tony’s hands were flat against his chest. He thrust up once, twice, to hear Tony gasp and feel him clench around his cock. Rubbing Tony’s thighs where they were straddling his hips, Bucky waited until he had Tony’s attention again, then said, “Take what you need doll, I want to see you feel good.”

Tony bent down to place a kiss on Bucky’s lips, then pushed himself back up and carefully lifted himself up Bucky’s cock. He let himself drop down, punching a moan out of both of them at how good it felt, then did it again, and again, quickly developing a rhythm.

Bucky could spend eternity underneath Tony, watching this beautiful man take his pleasure from Bucky. Tony’s head was hanging low, eyes clenched shut and delectable lips open as he moaned with each movement. His fingers digging into Bucky’s pecs, putting more pressure when a thrust was particularly good. As much as Bucky wanted to move, to thrust up and make Tony scream, he just kept his hands on Tony’s thighs and let Tony ride him.

Tony’s pace gradually sped up, starting to pant between moans, keening as he leant forward and the angle of Bucky’s cock inside him changed. Moving slowly, so as not to startle his sub, Bucky trailed one hand from Tony’s hip until it was beside Tony’s cock. Tony’s eyes snapped open, finding his in an instant, desperation flooding those big brown eyes. “Ja- _James_!” Tony cried out, bouncing rapidly on Bucky’s cock, but clearly stuck right on the edge.

Bucky smiled up at him, his fingers quickly finding the button to release the modified cock ring Tony had made. “Shh, I know, you’ve been so patient for me, so good.” Tony bit his lip, his thrusts down onto Bucky never ceasing. “You want me to help you cum baby? Want me to bring you off?” Tony managed to nod, moaning as he somehow sped up again, thighs quivering from the effort.

Heaving himself upright, metal arm wrapped firmly around Tony’s hips to keep himself deep inside his boyfriend, Bucky turned so his legs hung over the side of the bed. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Bucky thrust up _hard_ into Tony. Tony keened, high and long, one hand flying up to tangle in Bucky’s hair, the other no doubt leaving a bruise on Bucky’s shoulder.

Keeping Tony in place with his metal arm, Bucky set a harsh, fast pace, rough thrusts making Tony practically scream his pleasure to the ceiling. Bucky pushed his other hand between them, clicking the cock ring off and letting it drop away, immediately wrapping his hand around Tony. Tony _wailed_ , pulling at Bucky’s hair inadvertently, which only made Bucky thrust harder.

Tony was _beautiful_ , moaning heavily on every thrust, trying to push down to meet Bucky’s thrusts, but just barely hanging on for the ride at this point. Bucky grunted, nearly there for himself but really wanting to feel Tony cum around him, his hand flying over Tony’s cock.

One last stroke, and Tony let out another scream as his orgasm _finally_ crashed over him, Bucky’s hand getting wet as he continued to stroke Tony. Only when Tony whimpered, leaning his head heavily against Bucky’s shoulder and batting weakly at Bucky’s hand, did Bucky stop.

With Tony still tight around him, recovering from that long-delayed orgasm, Bucky was able to quickly bring himself off, biting down on his shoulder as he shot his load into Tony’s ass. When his hips finally stopped pumping against Tony, Tony collapsed against him like a puppet whose strings were cut.

Bucky could feel Tony’s chest heaving against his own, both panting heavily after all that build up and exertion. Recovering faster than Tony, Bucky ran a hand through Tony’s sweat-soaked curls. “I’m going to pull out now, and then we’re going to shower, all right sweetheart?”

Tony grumbled unintelligibly, tucking his nose further into Bucky’s neck. Bucky grinned, before carefully lifting Tony off of his cock, soothing him when he hissed at the oversensitivity. Making sure his legs would support them both – it wouldn’t be the first time Bucky’s legs were like jelly after an orgasm like that – Bucky lifted himself from the bed, holding Tony securely where he was draped over his front.

Walking to the bathroom, Bucky smiled when he heard the shower already going, knowing JARVIS was looking out for them. Inside the bathroom, their shower was huge, with a stone bench along one side. Bucky took care walking inside the shower to the bench, not wanting to slip while carrying precious cargo.

Nudging Tony slightly, Bucky set him down, making sure he would sit upright by himself before letting go. Then Bucky quickly got to work, taking one of Tony’s numerous shampoos and lathering up those dark curls. The scent of apricots soon filled the air and Tony sighed happily at the fragrance, and sensation of Bucky giving him a short scalp massage.

“Head up doll,” Bucky said softly, washing away the shampoo and taking care not to get too much water on Tony’s face. Taking the matching conditioner, Bucky made sure to spread it throughout Tony’s hair, letting it sit for a minute as he took care of his own hair quickly. Rinsing Tony’s hair of the conditioner, he took up Tony’s washcloth and creating a nice lather with their soap.

With quick but no less loving movements, Bucky cleaned Tony up, unable to resist placing kisses on Tony’s skin when he washed away the remaining soap. By the time Bucky was done washing himself, Tony was blinking up at him with clearer eyes.

Taking Tony by the hands, Bucky led his still somewhat shaky sub out of the shower and onto the rug. Despite the fact that their entire apartment had been warmed up during their shower, Bucky made quick work of drying Tony, ushering him back into the bedroom and slipping into a pair of long pajama bottoms and a tank top.

For Tony, Bucky slipped a pair of Tony’s boxer briefs onto him, kissing down his left leg when they were securely in place. He then picked out one of his (and Tony’s) favorite sweaters from the dresser. It was a simple grey crew neck, that said ‘Homegrown Brooklyn Boy’ in black cursive lettering, and Bucky had simply _had_ to get it. It had actually been one of his first personal purchases while recovering. Then when he and Tony started a relationship, it turned into one of the more frequent pieces of clothing that Tony would steal. Apparently, it had the strongest Bucky smell, since he wore it so much.

After Bucky helped Tony place his arms through the sleeves, completely engulfed in the super-soldier sized sweater, his heart warmed at the sight of Tony lifting the collar up to his nose and inhaling deeply. Smiling up at Bucky, he said, “Thank you. For, for _everything_.”

Bucky strode forward, picking Tony up and holding him close, Tony’s legs going around his hips instinctively. “Anytime sweetheart.” Bucky kissed Tony’s expectant, pursed lips gladly, whispering when they separated again, “I am…so _happy_ that you trust me with this. Thank _you_ for that Tony.”

Tony only blushed, hiding his face in Bucky’s neck again but still mumbling after a second or so, “You’re welcome, I guess.”

Sighing fondly, Bucky turned towards their bedroom door, carrying Tony out into the living room. He managed to lay himself down on the couch, allowing Tony to spread out above him and get comfortable. A blanket lay over the top of the couch, and Bucky snagged it when Tony was all settled, unfurling it and letting it fall gently down over them.

“J,” Tony said, yawning widely and snuggling further into Bucky’s chest. “Put something from my list on, would you?”

“Of course Sir,” came the reply, TV turning on and soft music from the movie’s opening scene filling the room a moment later.

Tony tilted his head up towards Bucky, who looked down to see a heartwarming smile on his face. “I love you,” Tony whispered, cheeks turning pink with the admission. He kissed Bucky’s cheek, then lips when Bucky tilted his own head down to reach him better.

“Love you too baby,” Bucky replied, brushing another kiss onto Tony’s temple. Tony smiled at him again, sappy and heavy-lidded, before snuggling back down under the blanket, tucking his ear right up against Bucky’s heart.

Tuning out the movie completely, Bucky spent the rest of the evening watching his boyfriend and sub slowly drop off into sleep. Only when those gorgeous eyes closed one last time did Bucky turn his attention back to the screen, pure contentment washing over him from the feel of Tony asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope y'all liked this! Let me know what you liked, or what you think I can improve on, everything is appreciated! ^-^


End file.
